My Savior
by NaeNae1495
Summary: Sam left Brooke to keep her from danger. Now he is back because of a vision to save her. Is he too late? Can he help her or will she even let him? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hi! I feel there is a lack of Brooke Davis and Sam Winchester stories and that saddens me because I enjoy Crossovers with them. I feel they would make the cutest couple. So I want to do a story about these two. This AU Supernatural and AU One Tree Hill.

Summary: Sam and Brooke met while Brooke was in New York with Haley, her sister. Brooke went there for the fashion industry and Haley for music. They met Sam and Dean after they saved them from some vampires. They were together for 2 years (Sam and Brooke + Haley and Dean), until Sam gets a feeling that something was coming for him and could harm Brooke. He told Dean and they didn't want the girls to get hurt so they left. 1 year after the boys left them, the girls moved back to Tree Hill: Haley being an English teacher and Brooke moving her headquarters of Clothes over Bros. Sam's gonna have a vision about Brooke getting attacked in her store and him and Dean are gonna try to save her. Will they make it in time? Will Sam be able to help Brooke and will she let him? Will they get together again? It's also been 2 years since they've seen each other.

Just wondering what people thought of the idea. If I get some reviews I will start putting the story up. Lots of reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 1

Two girls from the small North Carolina town of Tree Hill, Haley Marie and Brooklyn Penelope Davis have come a long way. Born on September 8, Haley was born 2 minutes before Brooke. Growing up

they were really close and had a small inner circle of friends:

Lucas Scott: Author, closer to Haley, brother of Nathan, and boyfriend of Peyton

Nathan Scott: Basketball player, closer to Brooke, younger brother of Lucas, and boyfriend of Rachel

Peyton Sawyer: Owner of Red Bedroom Records(Haley's label), closer to Haley, and girlfriend of Lucas

Rachel Gattina: Model for Clothes over Bros, closer to Brooke, and girlfriend of Nathan

Even though they have close friends, it's always been Haley and Brooke against the world. Their parents didn't give two shits about, so they threw money at them instead of being there. Haley tends

not to care what people think, but Brooke does just doesn't let it show. Haley is a little protective of Brooke because she knows Brooke only acts all tough, but has a vulnerable side. They are both

feisty. Haley always sung and wrote songs and Brooke always designed and sewed. Haley gives input on Brooke's design and Brooke may sing back up in a song. They made in the Big Apple, but

decided to settle in Tree Hill.

DISCAIMER: I don't own any characters from OTH or SPN.

* * *

[At Brooke and Haley's House]

Haley: "Brooke! Breakfast is ready!"

Brooke came running down the stairs in a black pencil skirt, royal blue blouse, and black peeptoe high heels. She was carrying her and Haley's briefcases.

Brooke: "I'm ready. I got your briefcase and my briefcase. I even put your school things on one side and Red Bedroom Record things on the other." She sits on the stool next to Haley.

Haley: "Thanks Tigger. What's on the agenda for today?" They start eating their bacon, eggs and toast also drinking coffee.

Brooke: "Well Tutor-girl, Rachel is coming to the store to try on some clothes for the New York Runaway Show in a few months. I also have to finish sketching out Nicole Richie's wedding dress and get

her approval to start working on it. What are you doing today?"

Haley: "Teaching a high school English class."

Brooke: "Ok smart ass, after that. Are you working at the studio with Peyton?"

Haley: Laughs "Yes, she wants me to help Mia with her album"

Brooke: Getting up "OK, I'll probably be at the store late so don't wait up."

Haley: Following her "When are you gonna stop working so much?"

Brooke: "It's what I do. I love it."

Haley: "You only started working so much, after **they **left."

Brooke: Stops dead in her tracks and turns around "Stop. Don't talk about**them**. I refuse to let **them** consume my thoughts."

Haley: Walks up to Brooke, facing her. "You haven't even looked at a guy since Sam left….."

Brooke: Looking at Haley with tears in her eyes "Please, I don't want to talk about it. You haven't dated since Dean left."

Haley: "Actually, I've been on a few dates. It's been two years Brooke, we waited a year in New York and we've been back home for a year. They aren't coming back."

Brooke: Wiping her tears "I know that and I don't care anymore. I'm just tired of men; Felix cheated on me with that bitch Claire Young, Chris was just a whore, and then Sam just left. I'm done with

men. I can only depend on you, the gang, and myself. And I'm ok with that.

Haley: Hugging her sister "No you're not ok, but we're both gonna be late so let's go and we will talk when we get back home."

Brooke: Hugging Haley back "OK."

They exit the house and go their separate ways.

[Motel room]

Dean and Sam enter the hotel room.

Dean: "That was a close one Sam. You need to start focusing better. It's been two years-"

Sam: "I'm fine, Dean. Are you done with this lecture now?" Laying on the bed

Dean: "Whatever, Sam. I need a hot shower." Enters bathroom

Sam lays on the bed and closes his eyes.

_She turns off the lights and goes to exit the store when a man comes in. His eyes black._

_Man: "Hello." He says menacingly_

_Woman: "W-Who are you?" As she takes a step back_

_Man: "Don't worry who I am. I need you to deliver a message." He steps toward her_

_Woman: "Wh-What?" She says shakily_

_Man: "This." He grabs the woman and throws her against the counter of the store. She hits her stomach and drops all her things. He proceeds to slap her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. He gets _

_ on top of her and keeps slapping her. Fearing the worst, she knees him in his crotch and tries to stumble out the store._

_Man: "You little bitch!" He grabs the back of her hair and slams her on the floor. He kicks her in the stomach repeatedly._

_Woman: "Please, stop." She is crying and trying to shield her stomach. He stops and she is on the floor crying, he gets on top of her and tries to kiss her, but she turns her head. He laughs wickedly._

_Man: "Don't be like that." She spits in his face. He punches her in her face. Then grabs her face so she will look at him_

_Man: "I'm sorry about having to do this, but he killed my soulmate so I'm gonna kill his."_

_Woman: "He's not here smartass. He would be here if he was my soulmate." She's barely whispering_

_Man: Laughs "He's not here now, but he will." He punches her twice and she starts losing consciousness. Her face is all bloody and she is shallowly breathing._

_The man gets up and heads for the door. Before he exits he turns around and says _

_Man: "Have a nice night, Brooke Davis." Is the last thing she hears before she loses consciousness_

Sam jumps up from the bed and his eyes are big. He jumps out of the bed and starts packing his and Dean's stuff.

Dean: Walking out the bathroom to see Sam running around the room, packing everything "Whoa, Sammy. What are you doing?"

Sam: Zipping up bags "What does it look like? Packing because we are leaving."

Dean: "And where are we going?"

Sam: Taking a deep breath "Tree Hill."

Dean: He tops mid stride "No we aren't. I know we are only 6 hours away, but they don't deserve us disrupting their lives."

Sam: Walks out the room to the Impala, and puts the bags in "We have to go. And we're leaving now."

Dean: Walking behind Sam "Why? So we can back and see them with their boyfriends. Maybe get back together just to leave again. That's stupid Sam. Tell me the real reason."

Sam: Looks at Dean with tears in his eyes "Because I left to keep her safe, but I had a vision, something is going to attack her and I can't let that happen. I can't let that happen to Brooke."

Deans looks worried and scared. He is worried to see Haley, but he can't let anything happen to Brooke. He says nothing, just gets in the car and they start their journey to Tree Hill to save Sam's girl.


	3. Chapter 2

[Clothes over Bro's]

Brooke: "Millie, can you bring out the cart with the clothes for the fashion show out?"

Millie: "Sure thing, Brooke."

Rachel and Nathan walk in hand-in-hand.

Brooke: Going over to hug them "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't big time basketball player Nathan Scott and supermodel Rachel Gattina AKA my favorite Tree Hill couple. Just don't tell Lucas and Peyton."

Rachel: Hugging Brooke "Never, Slut.

Brooke: "Shut up Bitch" Hugging Nathan "Hey Hotshot"

Nathan: "Hey Brookie"

Brooke: "What are doing here?"

Nathan: "Just checking up on my favorite fashion designer?"

Brooke: Eyeing him suspiciously "MmHm, you wouldn't have talked to Haley today?

Nathan: "Uhhhhhh…."

Rachel: Rolling her eyes "Of course we did. And I think…"

Brooke: Interrupting her and going to sit down "I don't want to talk about it." Crossing her arms

Rachel and Nathan sit on either side of her

Rachel: "Fine, we talk and you listen" Silence "It's been two years since Sam or Dean have been heard from. They aren't coming back."

Nathan: "What Rachel is trying to say, is that it's time for you to move on." Takes Brooke's hand

Brooke: "Has anybody thought that maybe I have moved on? I just don't want a guy anymore. I just want my company, my sister, and my friends.

Rachel: "Don't you want a baby?"

Brooke: "Artificial Insemination or Adoption. I've thought this through and I love you guys for caring, but I'm fine. Ok?"

Rachel and Nathan look at each and reluctantly nod their heads.

Brooke: "Good." Getting up from the couch "Natey, you need to leave because Rach and I got lots of work to do."

[Red Bedroom Records; Peyton and Haley are working on music, when Lucas and Nathan walk in]

H&P: "Hey guys!"

L&N: "Hey."

H: "Nathan, did you and Rachel talk to Brooke?"

N: "Yep and she has her mind made up that she doesn't need a man."

P: "Hales, how did you guys meet them? I mean we met them at the launch for Clothes over Bros and your cd, but how did you guys meet them?"

H: "We met him and his brother at a bar."

_Haley and Brooke at a bar talking._

_B: "I can't believe how far two girls from North Carolina have got."_

_H: "Yea, but it was hard and we had to lean on each other a lot."_

_B: Side Hugging Haley "Yea we did. I love tutor-girl."_

_H: Hugging Brooke "I love you too, Tigger."_

_Two guys come and sit near them_

_Guy1: "Can we buy two gorgeous ladies a drink?"_

_Brooke and Haley look at each other and nod. After a couple of drinks the girls decide to leave and the guys follow them out. Their car is kinda in an abandoned parking lot._

_H: "Thanks for the drinks, but we gotta go." Once Haley and Brooke get close to their car, the first guy grabs Haley's arm and the second one steps in front of the car._

_B: Looking worriedly at both guys "What the hell are guys doing?"_

_Guy2: "Just having some fun with our food before we eat it." Stepping closer to Brooke_

_H: "Get away from us before we scream." The guys laugh and Guy1 steps closer to Haley_

_Guy1: "Please do. We'd have killed you by the time anyone got here."_

_Haley and Brooke look at each other in the eyem, both saying 'I love you' before Haley runs to the right and Brooke to the left. Guy2 follows Brooke and pushes her to the ground. He is on top of her._

_B: Screaming "Get the hell off me!" She punches him in the face and when he turns his face back around he has sharp teeth coming out. Brooke screams._

_Guy2: "Oh, are you scared now?" Brooke keeps screaming and closes her eyes as he opens his mouth and approaches her neck. All of a sudden she hears a __**Swish **__sound and the guy falls on top of her. When she opens her eyes she sees his head is gone._

_B: Screaming "Oh my God!" She pushes his body off of her and jumps up. She is hyperventilating when she notices a tall, muscular man with a machete._

_The man steps toward her and she steps back. He looks at her and the machete and puts it down. He lifts his hands up and slowly approaches her._

_Man: "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. I just saved you."_

_B: Panicking "Where is Haley?" He looks confused "Where is my sister?"_

_Just then Haley comes running up with a short muscular man. _

_H: "Brooke!" Holding Brooke in her arms. "It's ok sweetie. They're good people they saved us."_

_B: Calming down "They did?"_

_H: Wiping Brooke's tears "Yea." They hug and once they compose themselves they turn to their saviors. Brooke just now notices how cute the tall one is. The short one is cute, but the tall one has such boyish good looks._

_B: She smirks at them "Do our heroes have names?"_

_Short one: "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."_

_H: "I'm Haley Davis and this is my sister Brooke."_

Peyton: "What happened?"

Haley: "Some boys were harassing Brooke and I and they helped us out" She says leaving out the part about the 'boys' being vampires.

Nathan: "And then what?"

Haley: "Brooke being Brooke wanted to take them to dinner."

_Brooke and Haley are sitting next to each other and Sam and Dean were on the other side, respectively. _

_B: "So, you guys go around saving girls in abandoned parking lots?"_

_H: "Brooke!" Haley scolds_

_S: "It's ok. No, but we do save people."_

_B: "Cool. And I'm just a regular old fashion designer."_

_S: "I've seen some of your stuff." Brooke looks at him "It's beautiful."_

_B: Blushing "Thanks." They continue their own conversation leaving Haley and Dean out._

_H: "So, how did you guys get in this line of work?"_

_D: "It's a family thing. We learned from our dad." He explains their story_

_H: "Wow. All I learned from my parents was how to spend money." Dean laughs_

_B: Jumping into their conversation "Don't forget how to abandon your children 101."_

_H: "Ah yes, the Davis abandonment lesson. First, Always travel around the world."_

_B: "Second, Hire nannies and toss money at your children."_

_H: "And if all else fails just ignore them completely." Brooke nods her head in agreement._

_D: "What a couple of dousches."_

_S: "Dean!" The girls just laugh._

_B: "They are actually. I couldn't wait to get to New York and start my line without them."_

_H: "It felt so great to get away from the madness. My music isn't a job, it's my life." Dean nods his head because that's exactly how he feels_

_B: "I need a drink."_

_H: "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place? Sitting at a bar and having guys buy us drinks?" Brooke rolls her eyes and goes to leave_

_S: "Wait." Brooke turns around "Let me go with you."_

_B: "Ok."_

_They walk over to the bar, order some drinks, and sit down._

_B: Looking nervous "I just want to say uh- thanks for saving my life."_

_S: Takes her shaking hands "Hey its ok. It is my job." Smiling at her_

_B: Half smiles at him "Yea, but still-I-uh I would be dead if you guys hadn't showed. How do you thank someone for that?" A tear slides down her cheek_

_S: Wipes her tear "First, you don't ever let tears fall from those beautiful eyes for me. Second, let me take you out."_

_B: Dimple smiles at him "Ok."_

Haley: "We took them to dinner and Sam asked Brooke on a date. After that, they were inseparable."

Lucas: "What about you and Dean?"

Haley: "Dean and I got together slowly after. It hurt when he left, but Brooke was devastated. She was completely in love with Sam and was invested in their relationship."

Nathan: "And then they just left."

Haley: "Yep"

Peyton: "I wonder why."

Haley: Quietly "Me too."

[A highway]

Sam: "How much longer? It's already night."

Dean: "I don't know. An hour give or take."

Sam: "1 hour, give or take! Could you may speed it up?"

Dean: "I know you are scared, but calm down."

Sam: "I left to protect her and keep her away from this life, but some pissed off demon wants to drag her in it. Excuse me if I'm not calm since it's looking like I left the best thing in my life for nothing."

Dean: Sighs "Everything's gonna be fine."

Sam: Looking out the window "I hope so."

[30 minutes later, Back at Clothes over Bros]

Brooke: On her cell talking to Haley "I'm finishing Nicole Richie's sketch and then I'm coming home. It'll take like 30 minutes."

Haley: "Ok, hurry. You know I hate it when you work all by yourself late."

Brooke: Laughs "Just because you are two minutes early, does not mean you can be all overprotective."

Haley: Sighs "I know, but you're my twin and I worry about you.

Brooke: "I know. I love you."

Haley: "Love you too. Be home soon."

Brooke: "Ok, bye."

Haley: "Bye"

[Brooke is closing up the store]

She turns off the lights and goes to exit the store when a man comes in. His eyes black.

Man: "Hello." He says menacingly

Brooke: "W-Who are you? The store is closed." As she takes a step back

Man: "Don't worry who I am. I need you to deliver a message." He steps toward her

Brooke: "Wh-What message?" She says shakily

Man: "This." He grabs Brooke and throws her against the counter of the store. She hits her stomach and drops all her things. He proceeds to slap her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. He gets on top of her and keeps slapping her. Fearing the worst, she knees him in his crotch and tries to stumble out the store.

Man: "You little bitch!" He grabs the back of her hair and slams her on the floor. He kicks her in the stomach repeatedly.

Brooke: "Stop!" She is crying and trying to shield her stomach. He stops and she is on the floor crying, he gets on top of her and tries to kiss her, but she turns her head. He laughs wickedly.

Man: "You're so pretty. Don't be like that." She spits in his face. He punches her in her face. Then grabs her face so she will look at him

Man: "I'm sorry about having to do this, but he killed my soulmate so I'm gonna kill his."

Brooke: "He's not here smartass. He would be here if he was my soulmate." She's barely whispering

Man: Laughs "He's not here now, but he will." He punches her twice and she starts loses consciousness. Her face is all bloody and she is shallowly breathing.

Voice: "Hey Kyle!" Kyle turns around

Kyle: "I knew you'd show."

Sam: "You should have wished I didn't." He takes the colt out of his coat pocket and shoots Kyle in the face. Once he explodes, Sam runs over Brooke.

Sam: Teary-eyed "Brooke? Brooke baby wake up." No response "Dean, start the car up again."

Dean: "Ok" Running out the store to start car

Sam: He moves some bloody hair out of her face. "Com'on baby, wake up for me. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, but I'm gonna make sure you're ok." He picks her up

Brooke: "Sam?"

Sam: "Brooke?"

Brooke: "It hurts." Crying a little

Sam: Reaches the Impala and puts her in the back with him. Her head is in his lap. "Dean, move it now!" Looking at Brooke "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I shouldn't have left."

Brooke: She couldn't hear him over the pain. "Sam? Tell Haley I love her" She loses consciousness

Sam: Crying "Brooke?" No response "Hurry Dean!"

They reach the hospital and Sam runs into the emergency room with Brooke in his arms. The nurses take one look and rush over putting her in a stretcher.

Nurse: "What happened?"

Sam: "She was attacked in her store."

The nurse nods in understanding and they wheel Brooke away. Dean walks in after parking the car and Sam only looks at him.

Dean: "Sam, it's not your fault."

Sam: Wiping his tears a little "IT IS MY FAULT! I should have ignored that feeling and stayed with her. I left 2 years ago for nothing. I left the love of my life for nothing." He whispers the last part and sinks against a wall. Dean doesn't say anything. He just sits by him while they both think about the choices that led them here.

* * *

OK, thats it. Whats Brooke's fate? Let me know what you think, Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Beware of lots of Drama. And I mean lots emotions, but you didn't think Sam and Dean would be welcomed with open arms….Did you? I hope not because if you did, you are gonna be disappointed.

So, fair warning that you might think there is too much drama, but I think it's all justified.

* * *

[15 minutes later. At the Hospital, Haley runs to the Nurse's station]

Haley: In tears "I got a call that my sister Brooke Davis is here.

Nurse: Looks at computer "They are getting her cleaned up. The doctor will be with you in a minute."

Haley: "Thanks." She turns around and is shocked to see the two people she never thought she'd see again.

Dean: "Hi Haley." She just stares and then shakes her head as if denying their presence and sits in a waiting room chair with her head in her hands.

After about 3 minutes of silence Sam speaks up.

Sam: "Haley, do you know if Brooke is ok?"

Haley automatically stops crying and gets in Sam's face. He may be way taller, but Haley was pissed. She looks at him and her fist shoots out to connect to his jaw. The shock and force behind it

sends Sam falling down. Dean looks shocked.

Haley: "Is she ok? You didn't just ask me that. My sister hasn't been ok in 2 years, dammit! What the hell are you two doing here?"

Dean decides to say something. Dean: Lowering his voice "Sam had a vision about Brooke getting attacked and we tried to save her."

Haley: Her heart drops "Did you help her?"

Dean: "We killed the demon."

Haley: Angry again "A demon!" She loses her temper and slaps Dean across the face. "This is your fault! Why was a demon after my sister?"

Sam stands back up beside Dean in front of Haley. Sam: "He wanted revenge on me for killing his girlfriend."

Haley goes to hit Sam again but this time Dean grabs her and she struggles against him. "My sister got attacked because of you! Hurting her emotionally and mentally wasn't enough? You had to hurt her physically."

Dean: "It's not his fault."

Haley: "You're right its mine. I knew we shouldn't have taken you to dinner that night, but Brooke really wanted to hang out with 'the myseriously hot tall one'." Scoffs

Sam: "I love her Haley."

Haley loses all anger and is just sad.

Haley: Quietly "You love her?" She lets out a dry laugh "Did you love her 2 years ago when you left her? She thought a demon or something took you. She called me scared out of her mind, but then I

came over and we discovered all your stuff was gone. She broke down in MY arms and cried like I'd never seen her cry before. Do you know what she asked me? She asked 'Hales, why is it so hard for

someone to love me? Why does everyone I love leave me? What is wrong with me?' I have never seen her so broken before. Since that day, she has become a shell of a person. I want you to think

about that the next time you say you love her."

Sam: "I do love her Haley. I had to leave because I didn't want her to get hurt. It was the hardest thing to do in my life and you don't know how much I regret it." Haley saw how much his decision to

leave hurt him like it hurt Brooke.

Just then the gang walks in to see some dude holding Haley.

Lucas: "Let her go man." Dean lets her go and turns around. "Dean?"

Before anyone can respond Rachel recognizes Sam.

Rachel: Whispers "Sam?" Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan's heads turn at this.

Sam: "Hey Rach." Rachel lunges at Sam, but Nathan holds her back.

Rachel: "Don't 'Hey Rach' me you selfish son of a bitch. You left her. What are you doing here?"

Dean: "We found her."

Rachel: "Ah and Dean. How could I forget the egotistical jackass.

Dean: "Just the ray of sunshine I remember." Sarcastically

Sam: Looking at the others "I came back for her."

Nathan: "Two years late, don't you think?" Dean steps up to say something, but Haley cuts him off.

Haley: "Enough! I don't give two shits about anyone in this room right now. My sister was attacked and I don't know if she is ok." Everyone gets silent and calms down at that. A doctor walks toward them.

Doctor: "I have some news on Brooke Davis."

Haley: "I'm Brooke's sister, Haley Davis."

Doctor: "I'm Dr. Copeland" Looks at everyone around "Maybe we should talk in private about such personal information."

Haley: "They are her family…..they are my family. They can hear everything."

Dr. Copeland: Sighs "The attacker really did a number on her. She has two black eyes, busted lip, broken ribs, cut marks, and handprints on her arms. Her physical injuries can heal, but I'm worried

about her emotional state. She hasn't said two words since we've gotten her cleaned up. She couldn't tell us who to call; luckily we had a nurse who went to school with you guys….."Looking at his

charts "A Theresa Boyd?"

Haley: Nodding through her tears "Yea, Theresa was on the cheerleading squad with us. When can I see her?"

Dr. Copeland: "We are getting her placed in a room for overnight observation, but I will come back to get you. I also strongly recommend you get her to a therapist."

Haley: "Thanks Doctor." He leaves and the group is quiet.

Rachel: Crying "It's worse than I thought." Everyone nods in understanding, but Dean is confused

Dean: "How is it worse?"

Sam: "She has her shields up to her chin now. She's not gonna want any help."

Haley: Shocked "All those years I spent, keeping her shields down. Pushing her out of her shell, now, she's never gonna come out." Sobs "I-It's too much for her to handle. The pain emotionally and

physically has finally broken her. I don't know if I can bring her out of it again." She breaks down crying.

Sam embraces her in a hug and whispers to her. "It's ok Haley. I'm gonna bring her out of it." Tears rolling down his face "I'm gonna bring her back if it's the last thing I do." He vows.

Haley nods into his chest and they cry together. Everyone else watching can't help but cry too.

* * *

The doctor walks Haley to Brooke's room.

Dr. Copeland: "Here is Brooke's room." Walks away

Haley takes a deep breath before opening the door. What she sees shakes her to the core. Her sister is lying on a hospital bed, sleeping, and black and blue all over. Her eyes are swollen and puffy,

she has band aids all over her arms and a busted lip. She looks broken. Haley sits on a chair next to the bed.

Haley cries and takes hold of one of Brooke's hands "I'm so sorry Tigger. I should have protected you, but I promise I will help you. I just need you to let me in. Everyone is here and wants to help you.

Peyton, Lucas, Rachel, and Nathan all want to be here for you. You gotta let us in. They love you soo much and need you. I need you." Starts sobbing and puts her head on her hand and Brooke's

linked hands.

Brooke: Stirs and opens her eyes "Hales"

Haley: Looks up "Brooke?"

Brooke: "Yea"

Haley: Sighs in reliefs and kisses Brookes forehead "I'm so happy you're ok."

Brooke: "I'm fine, but when do I get to go home."

Haley: Frowns "Brooke, you were attacked and"

Brooke: Interrupts "I'm fine. I want to go home."

The room was silent as they are both deep in thought. Brooke was concentrating on not crying and figuring out if she was dreaming or if the love of her life saved her. Haley was thinking if she should

tell Brooke of Sam's arrival.

[Meanwhile in the Waiting Room]

Everyone is sitting down waiting for news on Brooke. Sam and Dean on one side with the others opposite, facing them.

Sam: "What is taking so long?" Asking himself aloud

Rachel: "Brooke's waited two years for you; I doubt waiting a few minutes for her would kill you." She sneers

Peyton: "Rachel!"

Nathan: "No Peyt, he broke her heart and I want to know what the hell he is doing back here."

Lucas: "I agree with Nate."

Sam looks at them and sighs "I'm back because I love her. These past two years have been hell and I decided I can't live without her and I need her."

Peyton: "Why'd you leave?"

Sam: "I got scared and I thought it was the right thing to do. I know now it wasn't but I can't go back and change it. I want to make it up to her."

Rachel: "I doubt you will."

Dean: "Always the bitch." Nathan starts toward Dean, but Lucas stops him.

Rachel: Smirking "Me? Of course not, just a realist. Maybe if Sam had come back before he would have a chance, but now that her shell is all the way up its gonna be hard to break through. And I doubt

she's gonna even let you near her."

Sam: "I know, but I have to try."

* * *

Ok, what do you think? I hope it wasnt to dramatic, but I still think it wasn't that over the top when you think of everyone's personalities. Rachel leaves you with something to ponder. How will Brooke

react when she finds out about Sam and will she let him near her? Suggestions are always welcomed. Review and tell me what you think.


	5. AN

This story is going on hiatus because I started more than I can handle. I'm finishing my Four Brothers fic and I'm working on others. As much as I love Brooke and Sam I'm kinda stuck right now so I find it

best if I just take a step back and come back to it after I've gotten some inspiration and control of all my grades. I'm sooo sorry to all my readers, but I promise I will come back to it. Dropping some

inspiration in the reviews or messaging could help the process. Again, I'm sorry but I will continue as soon as possible.

Thanx


End file.
